Whats In The Closet
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: Its Astro's 1st Halloween , & Astro doesn't get it, with the help of his friends, he understands & goes trick-or-treating with them but when Tenma turns on the Neon Trembulant (a machine tht can shock & electrify something, which could cause it 2 explode) its up to Astro & friends 2 stop it, but can they do it before midnight?
1. Hidden

_**What's In the Closet?**_

_**Chapter One: Hidden**_

Part One- Astro

_Astro's House_

_October 29_

Astro was brushing his teeth when Dr. Elefun stopped him in his tracks.

"Vwaht?" Astro said with the toothbrush in his mouth

"You're gonna be late"

"I und-a-stand professor"

"Just saying"  
"I-ya know" Astro continued to brush as Elefun walked away.

It didn't take him _THAT_ long to finish, he was already downstairs in minutes.

"Bye Astro!" Uran, Astro's sister, hollered

Astro left the house and walked to school, he was caught by Brianna, and so he walked the rest of the way to school with her.

_Metro City Middle_

_6__th__ Grade building_

Mr. Mustachio was handing back work the class had to file; Astro had the smallest pile because he was busy fighting crime, instead of attending school.

"Wow Astro, yours is small!" Theodore said in amazement

"Well, I haven't been here often" Astro admitted

"Yeah, like when you weren't here last week because you were bugged by Dr. Tenma!" Alvin, who turned around, said; instantly joining the conversation

"Your dads a weirdo!" Theodore warned

"Like I didn't know THAT already" Astro tried to laugh, but stuffed his papers in his manila folder, instead.

The teacher asked the students to pass up their folders. Astro handed his to Alvin and he handed it to Ken, who passed it to Mindy and down the rows to the left, Brianna.

Astro's palms became sweaty when Brianna passed his folder to Mr. Mustachio, who took it from her as he walked over and placed it on his desk.

Brianna looked back, and Astro looked away, ever since that day that Brianna got sick and went to the hospital and they "Accidentally" kissed (Which was their "Little Dark Secret"), things were different between them; they both had changed not just in view, but in feeling as well

It was lunchtime, Astro sat by Alvin who invited Theodore because, _I mean_, or else he would have to sit with the girls,_ oh the torture! _

"Any sight of Tenma?" Alvin asked Astro

"Nope, I think he's got the memo" Astro responded

"Who knows Dr. Tenma, ere, I mean, your dad could be planning a surprise attack" Theodore said

"True" Astro said

"We need to get you prepped up! For now on no more chocolate bars!" Alvin said, snatching Astro's candy

"Alvin…" Theodore said in disappointment

"Sorry" Alvin handed Astro back his candy

Astro handed a piece to Alvin as a token of his forgiveness, at the other side of the lunchroom, Brianna, was talking with friends. Laughing and smiling all the way.

Theodore cleaned his glasses when Astro turned around from having a _"Brianna- Astro- Smile- Stare down" _Alvin gave Astro the "Astro likes Brianna, Astro likes Brianna" look, Astro rolled his eyes and turned away; lunch ended and Astro walked alone to class.

_**Part Two- What He Says**_

_Astro's house_

_Oct. 29, 4:00 P. M._

It was afterschool; Astro was staring to do his homework when the professor walked fast into the room to catch the phone

"Who is it?" Astro asked, walking to the professor

"I'm not sure" Elefun responded handing the phone to Astro, he left the room

"Hmm, wrong number" Astro said shrugging his shoulders at the silence on the phone. There was a laugh on the other end, Astro quickly hung up the phone and sat right back on the couch and finished his homework.

Finally finished, Astro pulled out his calendar and noticed the holiday on the 31st

"Hal-low-een" Astro pronounced, he was programed to act, behave and do things like a human 6th grade boy, but the "Weird" human holidays were very new to him. He looked up "_Halloween_"

Halloween (Hal-low-een)-

The evening of October 31st, in which people dress up and go door -to- door asking for candy.

"Uh, I just don't get these strange holidays, why do you need to dress up to get candy when there's a store!" Astro sighed, he heard Elefun's footsteps, and Astro already knew what he was going to ask as soon as he walked in

"Professor, what Hal-low-een?"

"Well, it depends on who you ask, different religions consider it different things" The professor responded

"I just don't get it"

"Get what?"

"The meaning"

"There is no meaning, it's for fun."

"Then why do you celebrate it?"

"For fun"

"Eating candy is fun?"

"You _REALLY_ don't get it, do you?"

"No, sir"

"Hmm…"

"Whatcha' thinking, professor"

"I wonder why"

"I'm a robot, remember?"

"Yes I know that"

"That's why I don't get it"

"Are you sure?"

"Holidays are for humans"

"Not all"

"Then why don't I get it?"

"I don't know why"

~~END OF CHAPTER ONE‼~~


	2. Noises

_**Chapter Two: Noises**_

_**Part One: Halloween**_

Astro's House

_Oct. 30__th_

It was the morning before Halloween, Astro staggered out of bed, groaning he sat up. Astro let out a yawn as he stretched his arms up in the air; he stood up, and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I heard about your talk with the professor" Zoran, Astro's other sister, said

"Yeah, I don't get it either!" Uran said in sympathy

"I enjoy your sympathy guys, but it's not _THAT_ big of a deal" Astro assured them.

Elefun sat at the end of the table and took a sip of his mug filled with coffee. Astro stared at the professor, who gave him curious looks in-between sips.

"What's wrong?" Elefun asked Astro

"Nothing." Astro said, finishing his cereal

"Well of course there is, you look upset" Elefun passed Uran the syrup

"Well… I'm just afraid of telling everyone I don't know about Hal-low-een" Astro looked disappointed down at the table.

_Metro City Middle_

_Lunch_

It was lunchtime; Astro still couldn't picture what to say to Alvin, Theodore, or even Ken. Astro ate his sandwich in silence, everyone got worried so they started Astro with _"Small Talk"_ (Yes or no questions) then to bigger things till Astro blurted out:

"I DON'T GET HAL-LOW-EEN OKAY!"

Everyone stopped and froze, Alvin turned away and Ken gave Astro "The Worried" look, he was very concerned.

Astro put his head down on the table, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, at first he thought it was Ken, but when he looked up his "Heart" pounded, Brianna.

Brianna sat by Astro and handed him a napkin

"I don't get it either" Brianna admitted laughing

"Really?" Astro asked with eyes of wonder.

Everybody continued to eat as Astro and Brianna talked on and on about Biology, a field in science they were both driven and fascinated by.

_Theodore's House_

Dinner

"What was _THAT_ all about at lunch?" Theodore asked, handing Alvin a can of cola.

"I'm not sure" Astro responded, he wanted to shut everyone away, but he couldn't. He just smiled and hid the bad feelings away.

"Hey Theodore, who are you gonna be for Halloween?" Alvin burst-ed out asking

"I'm thinking Frankenstein. What are you gonna be for Halloween, Astro?" Theodore said, looking at Astro.

"Myself" Astro responded

"No silly, I mean your costume!" Theodore corrected, adjusting his glasses

"I need a costume?!" Astro said, astonished

"Well Duh! You can't go trick- or- treating without one!" Alvin said to Astro

"What's trick- or- treating?"

"It's what you do on Halloween" Alvin had enough of Astro's stupidity

"So that how you get candy? Hal-low-een is weird" Astro said, confused

Theodore and Alvin could tell that Astro really _DIDN'T_ know what Halloween was, so they tried to explain it to him.

"If you could be anything in the whole wide world, what would you be?" Theodore asked Astro

"A plant" Astro responded passionately, he had a deep love for biology (Life science)

"Anything else?"

"A leaf"  
"Or?"

"A dog"

"Or"

"A human"

It was right there and then that Theodore realized why Astro couldn't get it.

"A human, you say?

"Oh yes! They're very interesting!"

"Well there's no such thing as a 'Human Costume' " Theodore said

"Maybe I could dress up like a human!" Astro said, starting to catch on.

"But you already are!" Alvin laughed

"No silly, this is my uniform; I could wear something less schoolish"

"I know, you could borrow something from Theodore, I bet he won't mind" Alvin turned to Theodore and gave him the puppy dog face.

"Fine" Theodore agreed

"Yay!" Astro said Excited

Astro walked, still excited, home. He went up to the professor as he walked in and told him what happened.

"That's great Astro, I'm proud of you!" Elefun complemented

Astro beamed and went upstairs to take a shower. That night Astro's dreams were filled with happiness and courage, and for the first time, Astro wasn't worried.

Metro City Middle

_6__th__ grade building_

The class had a Halloween party; Astro was sitting alone reading a Biology book instead of eating, like everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked

"Nothing, Theodore, I just want peace and quiet, and to read this science book"

Astro and Theodore read the book together Astro had learned new things from reading it, things Theodore had already known about, finally to Astro, the information he read made sense.

"Sure a lot of stuff to learn about" Astro said cheerfully ash he closed the book. Theodore got bored and walked over to Ken, Brianna took Theodore's place

"So who are you gonna be for Halloween?" She asked

"A human" Astro replied

"Really?" Brianna asked, astonished

"Yeah!" Astro said excited, again, with eyes of wonder.

_Astro's front yard  
Halloween_

Astro walked out of the house and sat on his front steps of his house, in the distant he saw Jetter Mars (Or "_Mars"_ as they called him) he was wearing a space suit

"Are you an astronaut for Hal-low-een Mars?" Astro asked

"Yep. Who are you supposed to be?" Mars replied, sitting next to Astro

"A human" Astro giggled

"Why a human?" Mars asked, confused

"Because I think they're interesting!" Astro gave Mars a toothy grin.

"Um…okay?"

"Hey look! There's Brianna, gotta fly!" Astro stood up and ran to catch her.

"Hey Brianna!" Astro said aloud, almost bumping into her.

"Oh hey Astro, love your costume!" Brianna turned around saying. 

"Thanks"

Astro caught up with Brianna, so they could walk at an equal pace. On the other end of the neighborhood, "Frankenstein" (Theodore) "Dracula" (Alvin) and "Zombie" (Ken) were walking around, catching houses with candy

"Hey where's 'Mr. Human-Costume at?" Ken Asked

"You mean Astro?" Theodore responded  
"Yeah, where'd he go?" Ken Asked  
"Is he still at home?" Alvin asked  
"I think he's with Brianna" Ken replied

"You guys?" Theodore said  
"Maybe he was abducted by aliens!"  
"You guys?"  
"Or maybe Astro's sick and can't move!"  
"YOU GUYS!" Theodore became out of breath.

"Sorry" Alvin and Ken apologized

"So how do you go Trick- Or – Treating again?" Astro asked

"Just follow my lead" Brianna replied, moving her blonde hair out of her face

The two stopped by Mr. Gwen's house; they got a fun- size bar of "_Snickering Snickers_"

"Where next?" Brianna asked Astro

"Not sure" Astro replied

On the other side of the road, Astro and Brianna spotted Theodore, Alvin, and Ken.

"Hey guys!" Astro hollered to them

"See, I told you he was with Brianna!" Ken shouted at them with the "_I- Told- You- So_" attitude.

"Hey Astro!" Alvin hollered back to Astro. Brianna and Astro crossed the street.

"Hey Theodore!" Brianna smiled

"Hey Brianna!" Theodore retuned the smile while adjusting his "_Franken- Glasses_"

Brianna laughed; Astro heard a noise and quickly turned around.

"Sounds like I gotta go!" Astro ran home, took off his costume, ran back outside and flew to the ministry.

"WHAT?!" Elefun said, falling out of his chair

"I heard it loud and clear" Astro forgot he had a wig on and quickly took it off.

"But it can't be!" Astro helped Elefun up as he was speaking

Astro began to worry, so they both left the ministry, they bumped into detective Tawashi, who was filling out a report.

"Did you hear the noise?" Astro asked the detective

"What noise" Tawashi asked

"The Neon Trembulant, you know, the thing Tenma used to shock me" Astro replied

"He turned it on?"

"I Guess so"

"We have to stop it NOW!"

~~END OF CHAPTER TWO‼~~


	3. Tenma

_**Chapter Three: Tenma**_

Part One- The Neon Trembulant

Elefun, Astro and Tawashi went over to Tenma's to get him to shut down the machine.

_Tenma's House_

Basement

Tenma was sitting at his desk in his lab in the basement, reading a book; he looked back and forth to the Neon Trembulant. There was a knocking at the door upstairs, Tenma went up the stairs to answer it, adjusting his hat, he made it to the door and hesitated to open it.

"Hello?" Tenma opened the door

"Tenma!" Tawashi scolded

"He, he, he, found my trap, hmm"

"Astro heard it!"

"Oh the little puppet doll, quite unusual for him to be roaming the streets on Halloween" Tenma teased

"Why would you _DO_ something like this?!" Astro asked in an angry tone

"Because, it's Halloween, anything can happen on _HALLOWEEN_"

Astro gasped

Elefun held Astro back from causing a scene. Tenma smirked laughing with a sneer he said "Pathetic people! Just wait till everything _CRUMBLES_ in existence‼"

"No it _WON'T_" Astro screamed, Elefun grabbed Astro's arms to keep him from going nuts.

Astro eased his way out by making Elefun let go, Astro ran away in the opposite direction, flying home he put back on his costume and ran back out the house and caught up with his friends.

_Metro City_

_PineRoad ST._

Astro bumped into Ken, in panic Astro blurted out so fast and with so much worry, that the whole group got scared:

"TENMA'S TURNED ON THE NEON TREMBULANT!"

Brianna shivered and turned around, Astro blushed he filled up with embarrassment

"Sorry, my bad" Astro apologized

Theodore stopped everybody, it became so still and silent to the point where everyone heard each other's heartbeats; especially Astro, since he had a good ear

Halloween was over and everyone huddled at Astro's to come up with a plan

"We need to shut down the Trembulant" Astro commanded

"But how?" Brianna asked

"That's what I wanna know"

Astro leaned in forward towards them, his voice lowered down to a whisper

"How are we going to do this?" Astro whispered asking

"Maybe we could sneak in" Theodore replied whispering

"Maybe, not…" Astro whispered back

"Why…are…we…whispering?" Alvin said

"So we don't wake up Uran & Zoran!" Astro Whispered loudly

Part Two- The Brightest Plan

It took them a while to get a plan, but they did. So when Dr. Elefun busted through the door, you would guess that they were eager to spill the beans on what their plan was.

"Sounds very risky" Elefun commented

"Don't worry, professor, we planned carefully; its full proof!" Astro beamed and looked up at his eyes.

"Oh I guess you could go!" Elefun groaned

"Oh thank you professor, we'll be back before midnight!" Astro walked out the door with Alvin, Brianna, Ken, and Theodore.

_Tenma's House_

_10:00 P. M. _

Tenma was down in the basement fixing the Trembulant so it would start the timer, smirking; he turned around and sent his robo-hound to guard the house.

Astro guided his friends to Tenma's house, the robo-hound pin pointed them, he sprang up and charged for them. Astro and his friends ran in the other direction, Astro dropped his "Human-Watch" and quickly grabbed it, since Astro was in costume, he couldn't fly thanks to Theodore's heavy shoes. So all he did was run like bullet. By mistake, he did a back-hand spring in the air, and landed on the grass.

"Astro, Hurry!" Brianna screamed at him

"I can't, the spring hurt my back!" Astro winced lying on his back, out of breath

Brianna ran over to Astro, she carried him and noticed Astro weighed less than she imagined

The robo-hound went back and everyone turned around. Brianna set Astro down on the sidewalk and handed Theodore the watch he let Astro borrow.

And hour later

An hour later, Astro was finally able to walk again, the team sneaked into Tenma's by scaring the dog with Alvin.

"Hey you big, fat, stupid robot dog, Alvin's gonna TAKE YOU DOWN!"

The dog growled

"Oh yeah! Whatcha' gonna do about it BIG BABY!"

The dog got madder. He charged up to Alvin

"GAH! HELP!" Alvin ran around as the dog chased him. He stopped and imminently caught an idea

"_Heh_!" Alvin showed his teeth, revealing his "Faux-fangs" The dog got scared and ran away.

Part Three- Chocked On Problems

Tenma heard scratches at the door, he opened the door and the dog came running in, puzzled, Tenma looked out the door to see if anyone was there.

Astro, Brianna, Ken, and Theodore climbed into a window. Astro looked around, as if this room suddenly felt like it was once his, a flashback appeared in his head.

Flashback "So, Tobio, do you like your new room?" Tenma asked "No, I LOVE it!" Astro ran up to him to give him a hug. Tenma laughed and sat Astro down on his new bed; he went downstairs to get water.

"Astro? What's wrong?" Brianna asked Astro snapped back into reality, the flashback ended and the truth settled in. "Nothing, just…nothing!" Astro hurried them out of the room. They sneaked down the stairs and his behind the couches, waiting for the signal *Chirp, Chirp*

"Let's go!" Astro whispered, they opened the door for Alvin, and they all walked downstairs, to the basement.

Tenma heard small footsteps and walked to the closet, he knew it was Astro, so he came prepared.

"The most toxic thing to a robot, try to shut the Neon Trembulant now, hmm!" Tenma said spraying bug spray, one whiff of that and it'll kill a robot in seconds!

Astro stopped everybody when he heard a noise, after he realized it was a false alarm, everyone continued down.

Brianna saw Tenma and gasped

"What is it Brianna?" Astro ran to her

"Buh- Buh- Buh-"Brianna tried saying

"What?"

"BUG SPRAY!" Brianna screamed, Astro fainted

~~END OF CHAPTER THREE‼~~


End file.
